Gouken
|tierra natal = Japónhttp://capcom.co.jp/sf4/gouken.html |altura = 185 cm (6' 1") |peso = 90 kg (198½ lbs) |ojos = Castaños |cabello = Blanco cano |estilo = Un arte marcial con raíces en el Ansatsuken. |gustos = , artes marciales, sus discípulos Ryu y Ken, su maestro Goutetsu, entrenar. |no le gusta = Mosquitos, Akuma (por asesinar a Goutetsu), Satsui no Hado, Oni. |rivales = Ryu , su hermano Akuma, Ken |aficiones = Pescar |movimientos = Gohadoken Tatsumaki Gorasen Senkugoshoha Kuuchuu Tatsumaki Senpukyaku Kongoshin Fudoshin Forbidden Shoryuken Shin Shoryuken Denjin Hadoken |1er juego = Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams Street Fighter IV |apariciones = * Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams * Street Fighter IV * Super Street Fighter IV * Ultra Street Fighter IV |act voz-esp = Jordi Campillo'http://www.eldoblaje.com/datos/FichaPelicula.asp?id=16754 (España) '''Alfonso Vallés'http://www.eldoblaje.com/datos/FichaPelicula.asp?id=11769 (España) '''César Lechiguero'http://www.eldoblaje.com/datos/FichaPelicula.asp?id=44690 (España) |act voz-jap = 'Hideyo Amamoto 'Ken Yamaguchi' 'Kinryū Arimoto' (Gouken adulto) 'Kenyū Horiuchi' (Gouken joven) 'Tōru Ōkawa' |act voz-eeuu = George Celik 'Simon Prescott' 'Dave Mallow' '''Bern Sundstedt' '''Lee Everest' |act reales = Akira Koieyama (Gouken adulto) '''Shogen' (Gouken joven) }} |Gouken, saga ''Street Fighter IV}} es un personaje en los videojuegos de lucha de la saga Street Fighter. Es el padre adoptivo de Ryu, ademas de maestro de artes marciales de Ryu y Ken, maestro anterior de Dan Hibiki, así como también el hermano mayor de Akuma. Su primera aparición como personaje disponible fue en el videojuego Street Fighter IV, como un personaje jefe. Seria un personaje disponible desbloqueable en las versiones para sistemas hogareños de ese mismo videojuego de la saga Street Fighter IV. Apariencia Por lo general, Gouken es representado como un hombre anciano pero muy fornido con una gran barba blanca y que lleva una sarta de cuentas budista sobre su cuello. En su aparición más reciente en el videojuego Street Fighter IV, viste un keikogi de una sola manga de color gris oscuro con el kanji cosido en la parte de la espalda y y luce una larga trenza, de cabello blanco adornado con una solo cuenta de oración. El primer traje alternativo de Gouken tiene quitado la parte superior de su keikogi; ahora luce vendajes deportivos en los antebrazos, y una cuerda gruesa en su espalda, muy similar a la que se encuentra en el primer traje alternativo de Akuma. La segundo traje alternativo de Gouken es un keikogi alterado con un sombrero cónico similar a los usados alguna vez por los ashigaru, soldados de infantería empleados por los samuráis del Japón Feudal. El tercer traje alternativo de Gouken es un traje usado por los Yamabushi, que son monjes ascetas montañeses japoneses que seguían la doctrina Shugendō. El cuarto traje alternativo lo tiene reimaginado como Poseidón, el dios griego del mar. El quinto traje alternativo lo tiene vistiendo un relajado haori rojo con un pantalón negro y un tambor colgando del cinturón, mientras que está equipado con muñequeras negras y correas de cuero marrón similares a las de los ya mencionados Yamabushi con alas en la espalda y una máscara tengu. Su traje alternativo temático de Horror lo ha reimaginado como una contraparte "maligna"; usa solo un taparrabos marrón y pantalones cortos, con cadenas atadas en su brazo derecho y pierna izquierda. En su pecho está marcado su kanji simbólico de "mu". Personalidad La personalidad de Gouken es naturalmente la del arquetipo de "maestro anciano", el cual es algo recurrente en relación a las historias de las artes marciales; el tipo de personalidad de "maestro anciano" es evidente en la misma clase de multimedia (así como personajes de multimedias occidentales tales como Pai Mei); a pesar de esto, Gouken tiene muchos aspectos que lo hacen diferenciarse como personaje. Tan severo y serio como puede ser, también es muy entusiasta en el ámbito de la competición, siendo un gran deportista modesto de corazón. Su acercamiento es silencioso y tranquilo, evocando los principios del "Zen", y a menudo comparte sabidurías y consejos profundos (si es que no también contundentes y críticos) en tales efectos. Por ejemplo, le dice a Dan que la ira no le ayudará (temiendo que lo llevaría a lugares oscuros) y le informa a Dee Jay que si él guarda silencio, se sorprenderá de lo que puede aprender. Él está en buenos términos con personas como Rose y Dhalsim, quienes comparten ideales y creencias similares. Gouken detesta a su hermano Akuma por asesinar a su maestro Goutetsu, y por abrazar la oscuridad que reside dentro de sus artes en lugar de buscar una forma de fuerza más pura. También desprecia a M. Bison por su uso del Psycho Power, creyendo que ah puesto en peligro al mundo. Concepto Mientras que los videojuegos anteriores de la saga Street Fighter hicieron referencias al maestro de Ryu y Ken, Gouken tendría su primera aparición ilustrada recién en la serie manga Street Fighter II RYU, adaptación manga del videojuego Street Fighter II creada por Masaomi Kanzaki. Desde entonces, Gouken había aparecido en varias películas y cómics de Street Fighter, incluyendo la secuencia final de Akuma en el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams, la película Street Fighter Alpha: Generations y la línea de cómics sobre Street Fighter de la editorial UDON Entertainmernt. Antes de su ilustración en aquel primer videojuego de la saga Street Fighter Alpha, la apariencia de Gouken diferiría mucho entre las multimedias de la saga. El propio Gouken estaba basado en Sheng Long, un personaje ficticio que se originó gracias al infame error de traducción al idioma inglés de la frase de victoria de Ryu en las primeras versiones de los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter II ("You must defeat Sheng Long to stand a chance"; "Debes derrotar a Sheng Long para tener una oportunidad"), que muchos especularon se refería al maestro de Ryu; cuando en realidad se pretendía que dijera "Debes derrotar a mi Shoryuken para tener una oportunidad". Los artículos de día de las bromas de abril (April Fools) creados por la revista EGM en los años 1992 y 1997 de hecho presentaron una apariencia definida de Sheng Long, que a su vez terminaría por influir directamente más tarde en el diseño para la apariencia actual de Gouken. Gouken finalmente fue presentado como un personaje disponible en el videojuego Street Fighter IV, en respuesta a los fans exigiendo a Sheng Long. Uno de sus títulos para el jugador que se pueden obtener establece "AKA Sheng Long" ("también conocido como Sheng Long"), y una de sus frases de victoria propias incluso referencia aquella frase de victoria original ("You must '''defeat me' to stand a chance''"; "Debes derrotarme para tener una oportunidad"). Es bastante probable que su personalidad estuviera basada en Morihei Ueshiba. Relaciones Aliados *'Ryu': Él es el primer discípulo de Gouken y su hijo adoptivo. Gouken lo inspiró a ser un artista marcial y lo ve como un hijo, pero ya no lo ve como un estudiante, sino como un rival, ya que ha avanzado mucho en su viaje y tiene la habilidad suficiente para aprender sus propias técnicas. También le ayudó a superar el Satsui no Hado. *'Ken': Es el segundo discípulo de Gouken y el hijo de su mejor amigo. Gouken entrenó a Ken cuando era joven, pero ya no lo entrena, dado que, al igual que Ryu, ya es lo suficientemente hábil y lo ve más como un rival debido a esto. *'Dan': Gouken tiene poco respeto por su antiguo discípulo, habiéndolo echado por su deseo de venganza y su falta de habilidad; sin embargo, también está preocupado por su ex-alumno, ya que podría albergar al Satsui no Hado como resultado. *'Retsu': Es mencionado como siendo un amigo suyo. Enemigos *'Akuma': Es su hermano menor y némesis. Gouken lo desprecia enormemente por abrazar a el Satsui no Hado y por haber asesinado a Goutetsu. Debido a esto, hace todo lo que puede para proteger a Ryu y Ken de él, hasta el punto en que luchó voluntariamente contra Akuma en una batalla a muerte para que no los persiga. *'Oni': Es el único ser que lo ha intimidado, debido a que el semi-demonio ejerce un temible poder más allá de la imaginación. Está implícito que Gouken sabe muy bien que esto es en lo que Akuma se convertiría. A estas alturas, Gouken considera a su hermano, o lo que él ve como lo que anteriormente era su hermano, totalmente muerto. Biografía Trasfondo De acuerdo el relato oficial de Capcom sobre la historia de trasfondo para Akuma, los dos hermanos fueron alguna vez los estudiantes de Goutetsu, un practicante de un arte marcial que se desarrolló originalmente con el único propósito de matar a un adversario, cuyos orígenes están enraizados en la edad feudal de Japón. Goutetsu le enseñó sus habilidades a Gouken y Akuma. Eventualmente, los dos hermanos comenzaron a diferir en los métodos y utilización de su estilo de lucha. Akuma se volvió empeñado en dominar por completo el estilo, y abrazó la matanza y el aspecto oscuro del arte hasta el punto de sucumbir al Satsui no Hado, o "Intención Asesina", deseando abrazarle a su máxima extensión para volverse más poderoso. Gouken, por su parte, desarrolló su propio estilo del arte y quería abrazar el aspecto pacífico y espiritual del arte mediante la eliminación del Satsui no Hado: convirtiendo técnicas mortales como los movimientos "Hadoken" y "Shoryuken" en herramientas para la autodefensa, eliminando su potencial mortal. Después de sucumbir al Satsui no Hado, Akuma enfrentó y mató a Goutetsu porque consideró que no abrazó su arte marcial a su grado más completo y abandonó tanto al dōjō de su maestro y su hermano con el fin de entrenar por su propia cuenta para volverse aún más poderoso. Durante este período de tiempo, Gouken fundó su propio dōjō, y recibió a Dan Hibiki como su primer discípulo. Sin embargo, Gouken se enteró de que la razón por la cual Dan quería aprender este arte marcial era únicamente para venganza, y Gouken lo rechazó por sus motivos, por temor a que su ira lo llevaría por un camino oscuro. Más tarde, Gouken encontró un bebé huérfano abandonado, Ryu, y lo tomó bajo su cuidado. A Ryu se le uniría un segundo estudiante, Ken Masters, que fue enviado desde EE.UU. por su padre, un amigo cercano de Gouken, con el fin de que aprendiera humildad y respeto para que así tuviera un futuro brillante. Después de que Gouken comenzara a entrenar a los dos muchachos, Akuma hizo una aparición repentina en el dōjō de Gouken. Allí, Akuma desafió a Gouken a una pelea. Akuma fue derrotado por su hermano, pero Gouken le perdonó la vida, incluso después de la insistencia de Akuma en que Gouken debía matarle. Después del arribo y partida de Akuma, Gouken continuó entrenando a los dos chicos. Finalmente, Gouken encontró a sus dos estudiantes lo suficientemente adeptos para salir del dōjō y viajar por el mundo para continuar sus estudios para convertirse en mejores personas. Después, Akuma reapareció en el dōjō de Gouken y desafió a su hermano a una revancha. Esta vez, Akuma terminó como el vencedor, supuestamente matándolo con el movimiento "Shun Goku Satsu". Sin embargo, debido a que Gouken que utilizó una técnica similar a la de Gen y vació su alma de las emociones, meramente fue dejado en un estado de coma profundo. Dado que estuvo inconsciente por un período de tiempo prolongado, Ryu y Ken creyeron que su maestro estaba muerto, y pusieron su cuerpo en un cementerio. Saga Street Fighter IV Después de despertar dos años más tarde, Gouken deja su dōjō y sigue los avances de sus estudiantes, complacido de que hayan llegado tan lejos por si mismos. Sin embargo, no estaba satisfecho con sólo observarlos y decidió ingresar en el nuevo torneo organizado por S.I.N. para así probar su fuerza a sí mismo. Gouken tiene éxito en encontrarse a Ryu tras la derrota de Seth, y consiguió sellar el Satsui no Hado en éste para que así nunca tuviera que sufrir de nuevo con este poder. Akuma aparecería después, furioso con Gouken por completar esta tarea; Akuma sentía que ya no tendría la oportunidad de matar a Ryu en una batalla verdadera. Akuma se percata de que el poder que Gouken utilizó para sellarlo no era nada ordinario, el Mu no Ken. Los dos hermanos se enfrentan en otra revancha, con el control sobre el destino de Ryu como el premio, con Gen presenciando el inicio de la lucha en el temor. El resultado exacto de esta lucha es desconocida, aunque se sabe que ambos sobreviven y que Ryu no sigue a Akuma. Después, Ryu y Ken le piden a Gouken quedarse con ellos un tiempo, pero Gouken les dice que ahora ambos son hombres adultos y que alcanzaron el punto en donde ya no necesitan de un maestro.YouTube: Gouken - Ultra Street Fighter IV Ending (Japanese with English Subtitles) Street Fighter V En la historia de personaje para Ryu, Gouken lucha contra él en un combate de entrenamiento, entrenándolo para controlar el Satsui no Hado que yace dentro de él. Los dos son confrontados más tarde por Rashid y su sirviente Azam, ya que el primero quiere desafiar a Ryu para que pruebe su valía. Gouken entonces le da un consejo a Ryu mientras este acepta en silencio el desafío de Rashid. Otras apariciones Street Fighter II (manga) Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie El maestro de Ryu y Ken no aparece directamente en esta película, pero si mediante sus diálogos hacia sus discípulos en una de las escenas retrospectivas. Sin embargo, en la secuencia final de los créditos, su nombre aparece como "Goutetsu" en lugar de Gouken. Capcom más tarde en el videojuego Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams, incorporaría de manera oficial a Gouken como el nombre para el maestro de ambos y este otro como el nombre para el maestro de Gouken y Akuma. Street Fighter (serie animada) Gouken también apareció en el episodio 'The World's Greatest Warrior', con un diseño de personaje similar al que presentaba en la anterior serie manga de Street Fighter II. Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation Street Fighter (UDON) El papel de Gouken en esta serie cómic es casi la misma que su historia oficial. El fue quien crió a Ryu, un niño huérfano, en los caminos de su arte marcial. Durante su entrenamiento, Gouken se comprometió a enseñarle a Ryu únicamente las artes no letales, evitándole la oscuridad que conllevaría enseñarle toda la gama de técnicas (el lado que abraza el Satsui no Hado, o "Intención Asesina"). También entrenaría al hijo de un empresario estadounidense, Ken Masters, de la misma manera. Gouken mantiene una diferencia en filosofía con su hermano, Akuma, que cree que la única verdadera maestría proviene del entrenamiento en todas las facetas de su arte. Esto eventualmente conduce a su muerte durante la ausencia de Ryu en el dōjō para asistir al primer torneo World Warrior. Akuma desafió a Gouken a una batalla mortal y Gouken es derrotado. Durante el resto de la serie cómic, Ryu se dedica a forzar la expulsión de la negatividad que brota en su interior y adherirse a los preceptos y enseñanzas de su maestro sobre la humanidad y el respeto hacia el adversario de uno mismo. Sin embargo, también anhela vengar la muerte de Gouken y perseguir a Akuma a cualquier precio. Todo esto conduce al final de la serie (en la tercera mini-serie de cómics, Street Fighter II Turbo) cuando Ryu asiste al torneo World Warrior de M. Bison. Akuma interviene antes de la batalla final del torneo entre Ryu y Bison, derrotándolo para poder luchar contra Ryu. Los dos se enfrentan pero aun así Akuma consigue vencer a Ryu. Antes de que pueda lanzar el golpe final, el espíritu de Gouken es revivido y se acopla a un Akuma sorprendido. Los dos guerreros combaten a hasta conclusión que no llega a poder apreciarse. Gouken aparece cerca del final de la serie de cómics Street Fighter IV publicada por UDON Entertainment. También aparece en la serie de cómics Street Fighter Origins: Akuma. Street Fighter Alpha: Generations Street Fighter IV: The Ties That Bind Street Fighter: Assassin's Fist Gouken aparece junto con Ryu y Ken, siendo interpretado por Akira Koieyama y por Shogen como Gouken durante su juventud. Jugabilidad Como el maestro precedente del arte marcial que Ryu y Ken practican y ejercen en la saga Street Fighter, Gouken es sin embargo el originador y practicante inigualable del estilo atenuado del arte marcial de asesinato impartido por Goutetsu. Como se aprecia en su conjunto de movimientos, Gouken ha dominado el arte marcial hasta el punto de que ha crecido para crear técnicas que mejor se adaptan a sus propias dinámicas y filosofías, que sigue el uso tanto del Chikara no Hado y Mu no Ken para una efectiva y poderosa forma de defensa personal, en lugar de la forma violenta y destructiva del arte marcial que su hermano ejerce con el Satsui no Hado. Esto es lo más importante en la ortografía y la dinámica de su repertorio; muchos de sus kanjis son los que tienen interpretaciones más benevolentes y menos iracundas que aquellos vistos en los de Akuma, y se efectúan en maneras destinadas para fuerzas de derribo que buscan noquear al adversario en lugar de para mutilar y lesionar gravemente. Gouken es lo suficientemente poderoso como para ser capaz de realizar un movimiento "Gohadoken" con una sola mano, es capaz de realizar una técnica parecida al movimiento "Ashura Senku", pero con un toque ofensivo, "Senkugoshoha"; ha perfeccionado un movimiento Tatsumaki Senpukyaku vertical anti-aéreo, Tatsumaki Gorasen; y dispone de un potente movimiento de contraataque, "Kongoshin", que es capaz de contrarrestar casi cualquier ataque con una fuerza opresiva rápida como el rayo. Asimismo, comparte el "Airborne Tatsumaki Senpukyaku" de sus discípulos en los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter II y el movimiento "Hyakkishu" de su hermano con una variación diferente, además compartir el movimiento "Tenmakujinkyaku" de su hermano. Al ser el maestro de la versión atenuada en el arte de asesinato, Gouken parece haberse especializado en el uso del movimiento "Shoryuken", hasta el punto de que sólo están disponibles como sus movimientos de Super Combo y Ultra Combo, en las formas del movimiento "Forbidden Shoryuken", mientras que su primer movimiento Ultra Combo es "Shin Shoryuken", y el movimiento "Hadoken", como el uso de las dos manos le permite realizar un movimiento "Denjin Hadoken" con una mayor cantidad de poder. Jefe final Su contraparte como jefe final en el videojuego Super Street Fighter IV, apodado por el fandom como "Shin Gouken" de manera similar a Shin Akuma, tiene movimientos especiales potenciados muy similares los movimientos EX Special de la versión disponible de Gouken y luce un keikogi azul-verde claro. El movimiento EX Special "Senkugoshoha" de Gouken alcanza una mayor distancia, mayor velocidad, y tiene Super Armor. Sus proyectiles del movimiento "Gohadoken" son lanzados de inmediato y cargados al máximo, lo que significa que siempre infligen dos golpes. Su movimiento "Denjin Hadoken" también está completamente cargado después de la activación. El medidor normal de Gouken puede reaccionar a ambos golpes altos y bajos, eliminando la necesidad de adivinar. Frases Música de escenario Street Fighter IV-Theme of Gouken|''Street Fighter IV'' Curiosidades * En la frase de victoria de Gouken contra Oni como jefe final, el dice 'Adiós, hermano'. Esto implicaría que su hermano Akuma ha desaparecido, ya que finalmente se consumió en lo que seria un demonio completo. * El kanji en la espalda del keikogi de Gouken, representa el concepto del vació en el Budismo y con frecuencia es asociado con el propio Gouken. * El cómo sus movimientos Ultra Combo son "Shin Shoryuken" y "Denjin Hadoken", y en cómo tiene una edad avanzada en su primera aparición disponible, es una probable referencia a otra serie de secretos que se encuentran en los videojuegos de acción de plataformas de la saga Mega Man X, también producida por Capcom; en los videojuegos Mega Man X y Mega Man X2, los movimientos básicos "Hadoken" y "Shoryuken" se encuentran respectivamente como easter eggs extremadamente poderosos, y especialmente notable, el Dr. Light es representado vistiendo un keikogi como el de Ryu al introducir las cápsulas en donde están almacenados. * Su seiyū más reciente en los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter IV es Tōru Ōkawa, quien previamente también había interpretado a Ryu en el videojuego Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike. Galería Ilustraciones oficiales Vega-Gouken.png|''Street Fighter II'' (manga), Gouken vs. Vega/M. Bison. Gouken y Ryu.jpg|Gouken entrenando junto a un joven Ryu Gouken-UDON-death.jpg|Muerte de Gouken al inicio de los cómics Street Fighter de UDON. SSF4_goukenart.jpg|''Super Street Fighter IV'' Capturas de pantalla Gouken, Goutetsu, and Bison in Street Fighter Alpha-1-.png|Primera aparición, en la secuencia final de Akuma para Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams Gouken young cartoon USA.png|''Street Fighter'' Gouken alpha movie.png|''Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation'' Gouken (Joven)2.jpg|Gouken joven en Street Fighter Alpha: Generations Gouken (Joven).jpg|Gouken joven en Street Fighter Alpha: Generations Gouken the ties that bind animated movie.png|''Street Fighter IV: The Ties That Bind'' Street_Fighter--_Assassin's_Fist_-_Gouken_ceremonial_attire_(Akira_Koieyama).jpg|''Street Fighter: Assassin's Fist'' Street_Fighter--_Assassin's_Fist_-_young_Gouken_(Shogen).jpg|''Street Fighter: Assassin's Fist'' Sprites *'Super Street Fighter IV: 3D Edition' Archivo:Gouken-SSFIV3DEdition-stance.gif Vídeos Super Street Fighter 4 Trials - Gouken Street_Fighter_IV_Gouken_vs_Akuma_HD_QUALITY Referencias en:Gouken ru:Гоукен Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes jefes Categoría:Personajes secretos Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter IV Categoría:Personajes de Super Street Fighter IV Categoría:Personajes de Ultra Street Fighter IV Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter - La Serie Animada Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation Categoría:Personajes de Street Fighter: Assassin's Fist Categoría:Personajes de Japón